narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Konohamaru Sarutobi
, named after the village of Konoha, is the grandson of the Third Hokage and, by extension, the nephew of Asuma Sarutobi. Personality Konohamaru usually hangs out with his two friends, Udon and Moegi. Together, they call themselves the "Konohamaru Ninja Squad". He and his teammates constantly try to sneak up on Naruto Uzumaki with poor executions of the Cloak of Invisibility Technique. Konohamaru's biggest influence is Naruto himself, looking up to him as a role model. At various points, Naruto and Konohamaru appear to have common bonds between them, such as use of the perverted jutsu, determination, and fiery attitudes. Konohamaru ends many of his sentences with , much like Naruto's "Dattebayo!" Even though Konohamaru and Naruto pretend to be rivals, the two clearly have a deep and understanding relationship, that goes far beyond the boundaries of a mentor/protégé relationship. Konohamaru idolizes Naruto in ways that no other person does, which was also shown when the two first met, with Konohamaru calling Naruto "Oyabun", which roughly translates to boss. He opened to Naruto and told him that he was sad because nobody saw him for who he really is, instead, they saw him as the grandson of the Third Hokage and was always called "honorable grandson" instead of Konohamaru. He liked Naruto because he thought they were similar. They eventually became very close, and Naruto also taught Konohamaru some jutsu that he himself excels in. Like Naruto, Konohamaru dreams to become Hokage; however, he claims that he will be the Seventh Hokage, as he was perfectly convinced that Naruto would become the Sixth Hokage.Naruto Shippūden Episode 1 Part I At the start of the series, Konohamaru felt unacknowledged due to his status as the Third Hokage's grandson, always being recognized only as the "Honorable Grandson". Although he had only recently begun to attend the Academy, he constantly attempted surprise attacks on his grandfather so that he could defeat him and thus, acquire the acknowledgment of the Hokage name. Although Ebisu, his tutor, tried to discourage this, it was only through Naruto's influence that Konohamaru realized that there would be no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. Instead, it is a dream that would take many years of hard work and discipline to realize. Konohamaru made a few other staggered appearances as Part I progressed, either trying to spend time with Naruto or simply trying to be helpful. After his grandfather's death, Konohamaru briefly lost interest in Naruto's guidance, feeling the restoration of the village to be more important. When Tsunade attempted to take on the position of Hokage, Konohamaru didn't accept her due to his opinion that she couldn't compare to his grandfather. After Tsunade demonstrated her strength and medical abilities to him, however, Konohamaru accepted her as the Third's successor. Konohamaru and Moegi started fucking each other once Naruto left and sucked Tsunades giant tits Part II Gaara Retrieval arc After the timeskip, the Konohamaru Corps had become a Genin team under Ebisu. In the anime, Konohamaru and his team were given the same mission as Naruto's team when they had first become Genin (the runaway cat). Konohamaru stated that he would become the Seventh Hokage, and that Naruto would be the Sixth. Tsunade described Konohamaru as the second Naruto. Konohamaru's scarf is even longer post-timeskip, stretching at least several feet beyond his neck. When Naruto returned after his two and a half years of training, he introduced himself by showing off his new and improved Sexy Jutsu, only to be told by Naruto that they were no longer children and should not use such techniques, only to reveal that he had improved it himself, and was almost about to use it when he was smacked around by Sakura, in turn scaring Konohamaru and his friends. Fire Temple arc Konohamaru was shown with Team Ebisu when the enemy began attacking. He was told to escort people to safety; as Ebisu claimed, it was his first A-rank mission,Naruto: Shippūden Episode 65 thus emulating Naruto once again, who also received an A-rank mission during an attack on the village. Hidan and Kakuzu arc Konohamaru was seen at his uncle, Asuma's funeral, crying. He made his next appearance after the defeat of Hidan and Kakuzu, where he demonstrated that he had been able to learn the Shadow Clone Technique, albeit only with a single clone. He continued to add the Sexy Technique to it, creating the Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique by having him and the clone take on the forms of two naked women engaged in a suggestive position, which got a perverted reaction from Naruto. After using the technique he was promptly hit by Sakura. In the anime, Sakura was about to hit him, but Moegi hit him first. After being told his jutsu was useless, aside from its perverted use, Konohamaru used Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique to transform into two naked males who resembled Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, showing that Sakura was a closet pervert, and showing that the technique could in fact be used as a distraction, as it had been developed for both male and females (this part was censored and not included in the anime). Three-Tailed Beast arc Prior to Naruto's mission to capture the wild Three-Tailed Giant Turtle Konohamaru decided to kill time by hanging with Naruto while Naruto and his summons, Gamatatsu, and Gamakichi were training to create a collaboration technique. Invasion of Pain arc During the Akatsuki's invasion on Konoha, Konohamaru was seen peeking around a corner, gasping for breath but looking uninjured. He witnessed the Naraka path judging two Konoha shinobi, and killing the one that had lied to him before draining the energy of the other one, although he didn't understand the technique at the time. Before he could manage to escape from the scene, however, he was spotted by Pain. Fortunately, his master, Ebisu, jumped in, giving Konohamaru a chance to escape. However, Ebisu was easily defeated, but, before being killed, he was saved by some kunai thrown by Konohamaru. The Naraka path charged at him while Konohamaru braced himself and began performing hand seals. Konohamaru was caught by the Naraka path, and witnessed his technique, thus understanding it. At that moment, the Konohamaru in the Naraka path's grasp disappeared, revealing that it had been a shadow clone. Having successfully distracted his enemy, the real Konohamaru and another Shadow Clone struck the Naraka path from behind with a Rasengan, scoring a full-impact hit that slammed the Naraka path through a wall. However, the path retreated before their battle could progress further. In the tankoban version of the manga, he is seen celebrating Naruto's return with the rest of the village. Five Kage Summit arc When Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, and Yamato wanted to leave Konoha, Naruto tasked Konohamaru with dealing with the Foundation members watching them. Standing facing each other, both of them performed the Sexy Technique, which was amplified by a Genjutsu made by Kakashi's Sharingan eye. Konohamaru, however, complained that Naruto's was more sexy, and lamented that he was getting further behind him, something he shouldn't be doing since they were rivals. Naruto, however, complimented him on managing to use the Rasengan, having heard about how he had used it on Pain. He patted his head and said that he too was a hero. As he took off, Naruto praised Konohamaru for learning faster than he himself had, and promised Konohamaru that he will teach him how to make a bigger one next time.Naruto chapter 456, page 09 Abilities At the beginning of the series, Konohamaru's only skills included some poor cloaking techniques and even worse transformation skills. He did have some skills in making traps though. However, after having met Naruto, he has at least perfected his transformation technique. Naruto taught him how to use the Sexy Technique, which he combined in Part II with the Shadow Clone Technique. Rasengan Sometime during Part I, Naruto taught Konohamaru how to use the Rasengan. When being taken through the steps, he assumed it was another perverted jutsu. He apparently did not use it until his battle with Pain, as Ebisu was surprised to see that he could use it. His version of the Rasengan is, like Naruto's, performed using a Shadow Clone to control the power of the chakra, but is smaller than Naruto's. It was also shown that Konohamaru holds the Rasengan with a Shadow Clone the way Naruto uses one to hold his Great Ball Rasengan.Naruto chapter 428, page 06 After hearing how he used Rasengan against Pain, Naruto praised him, and promised Konohamaru that he would teach him how to make a bigger one.Naruto chapter 456, page 09 Trivia * In the anime, when he was showing off his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique, he was beaten up by Moegi instead of Sakura. Similarly, the Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique was not shown in the anime. * Konohamaru's design caused great difficulties for Masashi Kishimoto; he intended for Konohamaru to look like a "punk" smaller than Naruto, yet all of his attempts resulted in a mere recreation of Naruto. He eventually gave Konohamaru small, angry-looking eyes, and was instantly happy with the design. * Konohamaru, like Naruto, was given his first A-Rank mission while they were attacked. * In the anime, Konohamaru states that his grandfather named him after the village, which is usually up to the parents. * Interestingly, though Asuma has been confirmed as his uncle, Konohamaru has not been shown to have a mother or father, and it is currently unknown which is Asuma's sibling. * Konohamaru's team was shown on Ben 10 Christmas Episode (without Ebisu). Quotes * "And I'm the village's number one ninja, Konohamaru." * "I made a promise..." * "I promised Naruto that someday we'd fight it out for the title of Hokage!" * (To Pain) "I'm a Genin of the Sarutobi clan named after this village! I am Konohamaru Sarutobi! And don't you forget it!" * (To Ebisu) "If I run away, Naruto won't be there waiting for me!!!" References he:קונוהאמארו סארטובי